herofandomcom-20200223-history
Soo-Yung
Soo-Yung Han is the Chinese Consul Solon Han's daughter. She is eleven years old in the first Rush Hour film. She returns in Rush Hour 3, now all grown up at age 18. She is portrayed by Julia Hsu in Rush Hour and is portrayed as an adult by Zhang Jingchu in Rush Hour 3. History Soo-Yung first appears confronting Lee over why he would not go with them to America. Lee tells her that he was trying to find the right time. Soo-Yung angrily replies "When? After I left?" before punching Lee again. Lee stops her and tells her that he will miss her very much saying that she is his best student and her mother would've been proud. When Lee asks if she will practice her kicks and eye gouges, Soo-Yung tells him that she won't have any friends in America. Lee promises her that everything will be okay. He then pulls out a necklace with a Chinese symbol and gives it to her telling her that its for her. He then puts the necklace around Soo-Yung's neck as she thanks him, smiling. Lee tells her not to worry as America is "a very friendly place". Before leaving for her first day of school, she asked her father if he will be home after school. He says no and that he will be picking her up himself, and she smiles. He then turns her around with a finger-like move and she leaves in the car after saying goodbye to him. While Soo-Yung was on her way to her first day of being at an American school, the car was stopped by Sang, who was a police officer in disguise. When Soo-Yung's driver asked if there was a problem, Sang casually replied that there was no problem, "just rush hour", and then shot both the driver and her bodyguard. While Soo-Yung screamed in shock, Sang then calmly walked to where she was sitting in the car, opened the car door and tried to grab her, but she kicked him back, hit him in the face with her backpack, and then whacked him in the face with her necklace, cutting the corner of his eye and leaving a scar. While Sang was distracted from the pain, Soo-Yung took that as an opportunity to escape and managed to leave the car by opening the car door on the right side and then fleeing. Sang then stood by the car, angrily watching her run away. However, Soo-Yung's attempt to escape is then cut short as she is picked up by Sang's fellow henchman as he chases her on a motorcycle; after kicking him in the head while being picked up by another man, she is then shoved into a van and the door closes behind her. After a series of adventures and scrapes, Lee and Carter finally manage to rescue her and and reunite her safely with her father. Then, after she punches Lee and asks "What took you so long?", he then smiles and gives back her necklace. She smiles as well, and then thanks him in Cantonese. Soo-Yung returned in Rush Hour 3, where her father (now an ambassador) was the victim of an attempted assassination by Lee's Japanese foster brother Kenji. Carter is quite surprised at hearing her name and states that he hasn't "seen her since she was ten years old" (not realizing that Soo-Yung was really eleven back then). Then, Soo-Yung runs up to Carter and Lee and Carter is also shocked when he sees how much she's grown up, but then smiles as she recognizes him and then hugs him, telling him it's been too long since they last saw each other. (It is shown that she still wears the necklace Lee had given her, too.) After members of The Triad later storm the hospital in an attempt to assassinate Ambassador Han, Soo-Yung shows Carter and Lee how much her kung-fu skills have developed over the years from back when she was a kid. After the hospital raid, she was moved to live with the Head of the World Criminal Council, Reynard and his family at the French embassy so that she could be safe. She was later abducted by Kenji and other members of the triads and is taken to Paris France where she is held for ransom in exchange for Shy Shen. Kenji told Lee to meet him with Shy Shen at the Jules Verne Restaurant, which is situated atop the Eiffel Tower. Kenji warns him that if sees Carter or any other cops with Lee, he would execute Soo-Yung. Before the duel between Kenji and Lee began, Lee asked Kenji where Soo-Yung was. Kenji boldly replied by saying that Soo-Yung was 'enjoying the view'. During the fight between Lee and Kenji, Carter was simultaneously fighting four Triad masters. He came out victorious but once he looked out the window realized he forgot about Soo-Yung still being tied up and hurried to go rescue her. One final triad master, the dragon lady Jasmine appears out of the restaurant and tries to kill Soo-Yung (who was connected to a pulley system). She pulls the rope and Soo-Yung starts to fall from the Eiffel Tower. Carter leaps from the Tower and catches the rope, pulling Soo-Yung back up where she then kicks Jasmine in the Eiffel Tower mechanism, causing her to be crushed in half, off screen. After Kenji falls to his death Lee walks back up to the main deck of the Eiffel Tower to join Soo-Yung and Carter. Lee embraces her as she tells him that she's okay. When more Triads arrive Lee sends Soo-Yung down the elevator and tells her to call the police, and while she managed to escape quickly, Lee and Carter were forced to glide off the tower and dodge the Triad reinforcements. This is the last we see of Soo-Yung in Rush Hour 3. In a deleted scene on the DVD, as Lee and Carter are approaching a plane that was presumably left for them by Ambassador Han, Lee mentions that Han left the hospital with Soo-Yung the previous night. Trivia *Consul Han and Soo-Yung Han are the only two characters to return from the first film in Rush Hour 3. *Soo-Yung showed some kung fu skills when she was a kid fighting off Sang as he first attempted to abduct her. Her skills later developed when she grew up to become a young woman displaying her impressive skills during the hospital raid and again when she kicked Jasmine into the rotating crank that killed her. *Soo-Yung is close with her father as he loves her very much. Soo-Yung loves him in return. He showed this by doing a pinky promise move with her called the lago when she left for school in Rush Hour. *Lee bonded with Soo-Yung since he was friends with her father. Lee was also Soo-Yung's kung-fu teacher. *Soo-Yung was kidnapped twice in both Rush Hour films where she appeared: Rush Hour - Kidnapped by Sang to get revenge on Han for crushing Juntao's organization. Rush Hour 3 - Kidnapped by Kenji in order to exchange her for Genevieve. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Comic Relief Category:Nurturer Category:Damsels Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Sympathetic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Poor Category:Honorable